earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghouls, Celebration! Part 1, The
[[Ghouls%2C_The|'The Ghouls']] :- by Razas Chapter 8: Celebration! Part 1 A buzz of activity is heard in the city of Stratholme. The dead move hurriedly, flowing into the slaughterhous courtyard. Hundreds of the dead are milling about, each talking excitedly to the other. A large stage is at the entrance of the Slaughterhouse. Something big is going down. Oh, there are our ferocious fiends. Looks like they're jampacked in the middle there... Jeff: Jeez.... where's Viv? I was supposed to meet her a while ago.... Tony: Jeff, chill. She'll be here. She doesn't seem to be like any of the flaky ones I.... right, never mind. Albert: Wow, Tony, you actually stopped yourself before making a sexual innuendo. I'm impressed. Tony: Shaddup, Albert. You know this is a holy day. Even I have some respect. Alex, chuckling: I am impressed though, Tony. And even with you Albert. I thought you'd be home watching the game.... Albert: And miss this? Nah, I'm not that anti-social. Kinda surprised you came out for this, as you ARE that anti-social. Alex, smiling: Yes, well.... Anastari asked me to come. How could I say no? Albert: Haha, you're so whip- Jeff: Shut up! It's starting.... Somehow, the city seems to get even darker as a Lich clad in dark purple robes descends from the heavens. A white light lights him up, and gives the being an even more sinister look. It is Kel'Thuzad. Kel'Thuzad: My brothers and sisters in the Scourge..... WELCOME! Crowd roars it's excitement. KT: This is the 6th year of the Scourge's creation, and may I say, we have never looked better, my brothers and sisters. We stand united, our cause for our lord, forever and ever. This celebration is our anniversary of our rise to power. It is quite humbling to see our accomplisments so far, and dare I say, I am proud of each and every one of you. But enough sentimentality from me... our Lord, his omnipotence, the Lich King.... is going to speak to us. Kel'thuzad guestures, and a white orb floats out towards the middle of the stage. The audience hushes in reverence, except the occasional moan for "Braaaiiiiinnnssss...." The orb flares, and the visage of the Lich King appears in lights above the Slaughterhouse. All is quiet, as the all powerful being smiles cruelly at his subjects. LK: My subjects.... you have all performed wonderfully for me. Your undying devotion to me fills me with pride. No pun intended. The hordes of undead ripple with laughter, except for a few particularly dull abominations who merely scratch their heads and shrug. LK: This night is the night of the creation of the Scourge. And how far we have come, my subjects. Northrend is being rebuilt, and soon we will be able to lay waste to all of our enemies. The power of the Scourge is undeniable. In time, we will rule the world. This night is just a precursor. Let them hear what the Scourge is made of, my loyal subjects. We will make them hear us. The Lich king chuckles again, the cobalt blue eyes seeming to look at every single undead at the same time. LK: Now... to kick off this momentous occasion.... Well, you all know I usually wield a sword... but I have been practicing with an "ax" lately. The orb zooms out, and we see another massive stage at the very roof of the world, Northrend. It shows a variety of musical instruments, A nerubian on the drums, an abomination on bass guitar, a Lich on a grand organ (keyboard)... and an guitar made of solid ice for the Lich King. LK: Now, my loyal subjects..... LET'S BRING DOWN THE WORLD! Nerubian: ONE TWO THREE FOUR! The band starts rocking out, and the orb zooms out even further to show hundreds... thousands..... millions of undead jumping up and down in what is probably the largest mosh pit ever. The undead of stratholme look at each other, grin... and the mosh begins, the music entrancing and empowering the undead into a frenzy. Jeff: THIS AWESOME! Albert: HUH? Alex: YOU'RE ALL DONE? BUT IT JUST GOT STARTED! Tony: WHO FARTED? The four shrug and start leaping up and down, joining in the frenzy of the music. End [[Ghouls%2C_The|'The Ghouls']] Chapter 8: Celebration! Part 1 because this narrator has to go study now. Category:Lore